Mechanisms for the lifting of doors, especially aircraft doors, are known in various modifications which are frequently adapted to the particular requirements of a specific door. Such doors must be able to seal the interior of an aircraft against the exterior for the proper pressurization of the aircraft during flight. Special hardware connected to the door and to the aircraft body structure is used for the locking and lifting of the door and for then tilting the door outwardly once it has been sufficiently lifted. Hinges for aircraft doors must be, necessarily, arranged inside the aircraft body structure when the door is closed. Thus, these hinges of conventional construction limit the door opening angle. On the one hand, it is desirable to open such doors to an optimal extent. On the other hand, it is necessary to avoid adverse collisions between the door and the aircraft body or between the door and an aircraft wing.